1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies have been developed that reduce the burden on the operator of an outboard motor driven boat by enabling steering of the outboard motor using an actuator connected to the motor. Steering systems of this type generally use a sensor to detect the steering angle of a steering wheel provided on the hull (boat) and drive the steering actuator based on the detected value, as taught, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-187597, paragraphs 0011, 0025 and 0027 and FIG. 1.
Such a prior art steering system that steers an outboard motor using an actuator completely cut off mechanical interconnection between the steering wheel and the outboard motor. This results in such an excessive reduction in steering wheel manipulation load that the operator may be dissatisfied with the operating feel.